Candidates Interview the Authors
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: *big teary eyes* you really like it? You guys are soooooooo nice to like this ^_^ sorry I haven't updated in a while ^_^
1. Default Chapter

A.N. Hello ^_^!!!! Well I heard of this with Gundam Wing so why not with Candidate for Goddess? If you want to be interviewed then please e-mail me, and I'll send you the questions ^_^ I will be the first to get interviewed and I will go by the name Cloud.  
  
Disclaimer- I DON"T OWN MEGAMI KOUHOSEI!!!!  
  
The Candidate Interview the Authors  
  
Clay- O.k.*sigh* we somehow got tricked into doing this so enjoy  
  
Yamagi- Or first Author is …….Cloud! (Cloud walks on stage smiling)  
  
Cloud- HELLO ^______________________^  
  
Zero- ^_^I like her she's funny  
  
Kizna- Zero, you haven't even asked her something so….. HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE"S FUNNY??!!  
  
Clay, Yamagi, and Zero- -.-;;  
  
Cloud- *makes big chibi eyes as she snuggles close to Zero, hugging his arm*  
  
Zero- GET THIS THING OFF  
  
Kizna- *smirks* ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!!  
  
Clay- -.-;; fine, O.K. Cloud, who's your favorite Candidate?  
  
Cloud- ZERO-KINS-CHAN!!  
  
Kizna- -.-;; like that wasn't obvious  
  
Hied- *gets the angry mark thing* DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO YELL??  
  
Cloud- noooooooooo….. BUT I WANT TO ^_^  
  
Roose- O.K. next question, if we were to turn off the gravity, what would be your reaction?  
  
Cloud- NO!! It's space camp, and the pool all over again!! *runs around in circles screaming*  
  
Hied- SHUT UP!! WE DIDN'T DO ANYHING!!  
  
Cloud- *stops running* oh, *sits back down*  
  
Yamagi- What would you do with a Klondike bar?  
  
Cloud- uh. Um, I, uh, *looks at cheat sheet* uh, throw it into the sun?  
  
Zero- o.k. NEXT QUESTION, although I have no clue as to how I got stuck with this but, what would you do if someone took a picture of me passed out, in a pink bunny suit?  
  
Cloud- *chibi eyes* I would probably look at it, laugh, run for my life from you, and then burn it.  
  
Zero- good answer ^_^  
  
Kizna- ya uh huh, what are your favorite pairings?  
  
Cloud- uh, you and zero, Rio and Phil, Hied and Ichny, Tune and Erts, Gareas and Leena, Me and Rio and I forget what others. *pilots and repairers come in* What are they doing here??  
  
Clay- I guess their entitled to a few questions  
  
Gareas- *smirk* if you could do anything in the world what would it be?  
  
Cloud- ANIME FEST!!  
  
Leena- what's your favorite color?  
  
Cloud- aqua….  
  
Tune- if you could be with any of the pilots who would it be? *smirks in triumph*  
  
Cloud- but. But…… but ………HEY!!  
  
Zero- just answer the question  
  
Cloud- fine…. Rio *blushes a deep shade of Chrisom*  
  
Rio- *holds up victory sign* finally… someone likes me ^_^  
  
Everyone except Cloud and Rio- -.-;;  
  
Erts- uh, if you could have anything in the world, what would you want?  
  
Cloud- uh, ALL THE STUFF THAT HAS TO DO WITH ANIME!!!!  
  
Phil- O.K., what would you do if I gave you a picture of Yu laughing until he cried?  
  
Cloud- AH run for the hills!! It talks!! No offense Yu ^_^  
  
Yu- none taken, but what if we shoved you in the cockpit of Rio's Ingrid, what would you do?  
  
Cloud- DESTROY VICTOM THEY HURT RIO IN CURRICULUM THREE!!  
  
Yu- -.-;; I'm sorry I asked  
  
Zero- o.k. now for the end, you get to ask us one question. *everyone pales*  
  
Cloud- I am told I'm dangerous when I'm hyper, is that true?  
  
Everyone except Cloud- YES  
  
Cloud- *sniffs* -.-;; I thought as much  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Well what did ya think? E-mail me for the list of questions ^_^ 


	2. Interview With Jaden

A.N. I'm back^_^ O.K, we got our second interview ^_^ pray for the brave soul called Jaden ^_^ this is going to be fun, sooooooooooo hold onto your seat belts !!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN THE ADORABLY CUTE PEOPLE!!  
  
INTERVIEW WITH JADEN  
  
Lights reappear, to reveal the people from the last chapter.  
  
Clay- O.K. next is Jaden *Jaden walks on stage*  
  
Jaden- Hello ^_^ *sits down next to Hied*  
  
Clay- O.k. on with the questions ^_^!! Jaden, who's your favorite candidate?  
  
Jaden- HIED-SAMA!! *huggles a decidedly uncomfortable-looking Hied*  
  
Zero- ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *cloud grabs his arm tighter*  
  
Hied and Zero- GET THEM OFF!!  
  
Kizna- ^_^ nope  
  
Roose- -.-;; moving on, o.k. if we were to turn off the gravity, what would your reaction be *cloud shrieks and huggles Zero even tighter*  
  
Jaden- ooooooooohh floaty,….. wowish…. I think I'd invite friends over for a party! Talk about the party of the year! Cept floating punch bowels might not be a good idea… o.O;;  
  
Zero- Ooooooooo I want to come!!  
  
Everyone- -.-;;  
  
Yamagi- what would you do with a Klondike bar?  
  
Jaden- Well…. I suppose I would give it a guest appearance in my next fanfic ^_^*everyone in the room face faults*  
  
Jaden- What?  
  
Zero- next question, although I have no clue as to how I got stuck with it (-.-;;) what would you do if I gave you a picture of me passed out in a pink bunny suit?  
  
Jaden- I would show it to Hied-sama and see if he gets a nosebleed *looks innocently at the still huggled Hied*  
  
Kizna- *laughs for a while* o.k. what are your favorite pairings?  
  
Jaden- oh, I'm more of a *blush* yaoi-lover myself, though I don't mind straight pairings either. I'd have to say Hied and Zero or Hied and Erts, Garu and Ernest, and Clay and Saki.  
  
Hied & Zero- O.O o.k. everyone is titled to their own opinion.  
  
Everyone else- *laughing their heads off*  
  
Garu- if you could have anything in the world what would it be?  
  
Jaden- hmmmmmmm, I think I would bring all my favorite anime bishies to life and start my own male harem (  
  
Everyone- o.k. ^___________^;;  
  
Leena- what is your favorite color?  
  
Jaden- Violet  
  
Tune- if you could be with any of the pilots, who would it be?  
  
Jaden- *glomps and huggles Garu, clamping onto him as though it meant life- and-death* I'll take this one ^_^  
  
Garu- *gasping for air*  
  
Erts- if you could have anything in the world what would you want?  
  
Jaden- umm *thinks* I suppose….. aside from my favorite bishis? Cause that would be very un-original of me to restate that….. So I guess that would have to be *gives in to her addiction* A lifetime supply of Cherry Pepsi!! =P  
  
Phil- what would you do if I gave you a picture of Yu laughing until he cried?  
  
Jaden- First I would laugh hysterically. Then I would sell it on the anime black market 'cuz such a rare moment caught on film would have to be worth a lot to the collectors =P  
  
Yu- WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE??!!  
  
Cloud-*laughs hysterically after having downed a lot of chocolate* ahahahahahahahahahahahaha it *hic* talks *hic, then giggles as she passes out from to much chocolate*  
  
Everyone- o.O O.K…………  
  
Yu- *gets over his miny rage* o.k., what would you do if we put you in the cockpit of Rio's Ingrid?  
  
Jaden- that depends, would Rio be in there with me? *hentai grin* anyway….*gets cut off by Cloud getting over passing out and hitting her playfully over the head*  
  
Cloud- HE'S MINE!!  
  
Zero- let her finish! *cloud sits down*  
  
Jaden- anyway…… *ahem* if not, I would rid space of the evil victim, that not only hurt Rio, but *killed* my Ernest!! *glares at Victim Menacingly*  
  
Garu- *holds the author down* no, you can't make endless amounts off blood and gore today, maybe tomorrow. *Jaden calms down*  
  
Zero- o.k. now for the end, you get to ask all of us, one of use, etc a question.  
  
Jaden- oooooooo. Any question… alright then, this ones for you Clay since you're the smart one. Why does a dropped piece of toast always land the butter side down?  
  
Clay- *adjusts his glasses* it's because it has to much extra weight, its really-  
  
Everyone- we know "very interesting" 


	3. Youshiinou

A.N. *blushes through her tears* I never had anyone support me like this. I thank you people who are brave and want to be interviewed. This is really a lot of fun ^_^, and I appreciate all the support ^_^ *stops crying* ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER AND FIC!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the MK group buuuuuuuuutt…. Jaden gave me her papers so now I own her!! I'm going to put her in this new fic I'm working on ^_^ soooooooo if you would be so kind and READ HER FICS!!  
  
Interview with Yoshiinou  
  
  
  
The lights come on again and you see the people from the last chapters. Including the Authors because they won't let go of their respective bishies.  
  
Clay- *sigh* have pity on us, she tricked us into this *points at Cloud who blinks innocently*  
  
Yamagi- its o.k. Clay, just think of what she promised us……. A LIFETIME SUPLY OF CANDY!! * clears throat* and our next victo- er ah I mean Author is Yoshiinou!! *yoshiino walks on stage and sits down next yamagi*  
  
Yoshiinou- Hello, Greeting, or o-hi-o-go-zai-moss ^_^  
  
Clay- o.k. questions, who is your favorite candidate?  
  
Yoshiinou- Ah, seniors or the new ones?  
  
Kizna- the new ones.  
  
Yoshiino- o.k. then I'd have to say that Yamagi happens to be my favorite Kouhosei ^_^  
  
Yamagi- *sighs in relief because the author isn't holding onto his arm*  
  
Roose- Next!! If we were to turn off the gravity, what would you do?  
  
Yoshiinou- I don't know. Care to try?  
  
Kizna- *is by the gravity switch* YES!! *turns off gravity and Zero and Cloud scream*  
  
Zero & Cloud- TURN IT BACK ON TURN IT BACK ON!! *Kizna smiles*  
  
Kizna- I think we'll leave it this way for a while  
  
Yoshiinou- this is fun *giggles*  
  
Yamagi- o.k. what would you do with a Klondike bar?  
  
Youshiinou- ACK!! BURN IT!! I HATE THOSE THINGS!!  
  
Cloud- *still crying in fear* good answer  
  
Zero- *manages to mumble* what would you do if we gave you a picture pf me passed out in a pink bunny suit?  
  
Youshiinou- Laugh, then sell it on the internet  
  
Zero- *glares but then forgets as kizna pushes him so he starts spinning* ah! Turn the gravity on!! *clay turn the gravity on and they all fall down with a thud*  
  
Kizna- what are your favorite pairings?  
  
Youshinou- Force/ Youshiinou, Hied/Clay, Yamagi/Roose, those last two are D- chan's fault, Yu/Kazuhi (squeal) and Kizna/Saki/. All very squeaky, I know.  
  
Everyone mentioned- O.O o.k. now I know rumors and tales and secrets are really getting out of hand.  
  
Everyone not mentioned- ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Garu- if you could do anything in the world, what would you do?  
  
Youshiinou- Move out of my mom's house….  
  
Leena- moving on, what is your favorite color (s)  
  
Youshiinou- Black.  
  
Hied- dark as night I see *jaden huggles him tighter*  
  
Tune- if you could be with anyone of the pilots, who would it be?  
  
Youshiinou- Ah,…….. that's a tough one. Force…….or kazuhi. Mhmmmm Kazuhi.  
  
Kazuhi- *blushes*  
  
Erts- if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?  
  
Youshiinou- my own apartment  
  
Everyone- *nods their heads in approval*  
  
Phil- what would you do if I gave you a picture of yu laughing until he cried?  
  
Youshiinou- I would ask what photo editing program you used to fake such a thing. Then I would burn it like they did the witches.  
  
Yu- *weird look on face* ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahaha *starts crying from laughing* ahahahahahahahahahhahahahahwhsahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha see I can laugh like that *smiles in superior way as everyone except him falls over*  
  
Yu- o.k. *everyone wakes up* questions, What would you do if we shoved you into the cockpit of Rio's Ingrid?  
  
Youshiinou- Scream. Claw for the sides. Then clutch my head in pain as the Ingrid connected with it killing me slowly.  
  
Everyone-…………………………………… o.k.  
  
Jaden- for the end you get to ask them a question ^_^  
  
Youshiinou- ooh yay. I get a question? Hm…. Clay, you would think that someone so adorably cute and incredibly smart would wear contacts, ne? or do you not wear then cause you colony's in short supply of them or something? Because believe me, those glasses are making you lose out on a whole bunch of Yaoific. It wouldn't help to lose the bad voice actor, either…..  
  
Clay- O.O…………………… I really have no clue as to why I wear these glasses. 


	4. JD's Interview

A.N. sorry it took so long to get up, but I've been really busy ^_^  
  
INTERVIEW WITHJOKAIDRAGON OR JD FOR SHORT  
  
The lights come on again. Clay, Yamagi, Hied, Zero, Kizna, blah blah blah, you know the deal ^_^  
  
Clay- Hello again!! The next author is JD^_^ *JD walks on*  
  
Jd- HELLO ^_^  
  
Clay- ya o.k., we got another spas author, like the rest I see. O.K. who's your favorite candidate?  
  
JD- I like Hied, but then again he's mean, I like Zero *runs over and hugs Zero, seconds later Cloud bops her on the head*  
  
Cloud- MINE!!  
  
JD- You can have Rio !! *cloud thinks*  
  
Cloud- O.K. ^_^ *hugs Rio really really hard as does JD*  
  
Rio, and Zero- can't……breath……  
  
Kizna- ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Roose- o.O o.k. next question, if we were to turn off the gravety, what would you do?  
  
JD- floating punch bowels!! Hee hee *starts looking around for a couple of long straws* who wants a contest?  
  
Cloud- DON"T YOU DARE TURN OFF THE GRAVEITY AGAIN *karate chops Kizna as she was nearing "then button"*  
  
Kizna- OW!! *rubs head as Cloud sticks her tongue out*  
  
Yamagi- *snickers* what would you do with a Klondike bar?  
  
JD- first I'd make sure no one knew about it then I would wave it in their faces ^_^  
  
Everyone- ………………………………..O…………………….K………………  
  
Zero- *recovers* o.k. *sigh then in tiny voice* what would you do if you got a picture of me passed out in a pink bunny suit?  
  
JD- WHAT CAN'T HEAR YOU!!  
  
Zero- I SAID WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH A PICTURE F ME PASSED OUT IN A PINK BUNNY SUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jd- hee hee, first I'd show it t my friends who like Zero, then burn it-  
  
Zero- YAY *dances around*  
  
JD- but not before making a million photo copies ^_^  
  
Zero- *falls down all twitchi like cloud comes over and pelts him with a water balloon he wakes up and gets a water hose, hoses her, she dunks him in a pool that so happens to be there, he does the same practically drowning her, takes her out and starts tickling her*  
  
Cloud- *laughing insanly* ahahahahahahaha stop aahahahahahahaha  
  
Everyone- ………………………………………………. *take Zero of Cloud who gets up to finish the story*  
  
Kizna- what are your favorite pairings?  
  
JD- um…… I suppose Sanosuke and Haoru. *everyone falls over* oops wrong series, don't blame me, Jenny Jen Chen infected my brain with Kenshin, um Ikny&Hied, Zero&me ^-^ and Garu&Teela ^________________^  
  
Everyone- !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
JD- what? They look cute together!!  
  
Garu- if you could do anything in the world, what would you do?  
  
JD- I'd either make another 20 episodes of the show, or make myself into a character, that way I can be around Hied and Zero all the time ^_^  
  
Leena- what's your favorite color?  
  
JD- blue and green  
  
Tune- if you could be with any of the pilots, who would it be?  
  
JD-GARU *runs over and pries jaden off, starting a cat fight, Cloud comes out from behind a door, points something at Garu, a white light flashes , and there are two Garu, the girls happly glomp them*  
  
Erts- if you could have anything in the world what would it be?  
  
JD- Jaden's life supply of Cherry Pepsi !!!  
  
Jaden- GIVE IT BACK!!  
  
JD- Fine, I like Orange better anyway^_^ *jaden drags Garu to her lifetime supply of Pop and they starts drinking it, getting very hyper in the process*  
  
Phil- what would you do if I gave you a picture of Yu laughing until he cried?  
  
Jd-This is a moment of a lifetime, so rare………. ANYONE OUT THERE HAVE A SCANNER OR A PHOTOCOPPER?  
  
Cloud- *hands Photo to JD*  
  
Yu- WHAT IS IT WITH YOU? *pelts cloud with water balloons*  
  
Cloud- HEY!!  
  
Yu- *stops pelting Cloud* hearing a noise, he notices Garu and Jaden with Hose, they soak everyone giggling insanely, they stop, grinning in triumph*  
  
Yu- what would you do if shoved in the cockpit of Rio's Ingrid?  
  
JD- it won't hurt, will it? *cringes away in fear*  
  
Yu- it probably would  
  
JD- then I would overcome the pain and DESTROY VICTOM!!  
  
Cloud- o.k. now ask them a question.  
  
JD-I'm hungry, I think the hyperactive chocolate fudge is wearing off, WHEN IS DINNER? *cloud, Rio, Garu, and JD run off to cafeteria* 


	5. Interview with Duet-Sama aka the chibi m...

A.N. hello again ^_^ I finally got a boring day, school is out ^_^ So here it is  
  
INTERVIEW WITH DUET-SAMA, OR DS FOR SHORT ^_^  
  
Lights come on again, all the previous authors have been pulled away, except for Cloud and Jaden, *since I own her now*  
  
Clay- o.k. again we have-  
  
Yamagi- the author Duet-Sama *duet-sama walks on stage*  
  
DS- Hello ^________________________^  
  
Kizna- WHERE DO THESE PEOPLE COME FROM??!! *runs around in circles screaming*  
  
Everyone- *blink blink* she hasn't answered anything yet *kizna stops*  
  
Kizna- oh…… ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!!  
  
Clay- o.k. who's your favorite candidate?  
  
DS- ROOSE!!!!!!!! (huggles Roose)  
  
Roose- why me?  
  
Zero- cause she likes you ^_^ (Cloud grips Zero and Rio tighter)  
  
Rio&Zero- O.O let go!! (Cloud snuggles closer as pillows suddenly appear)  
  
Roose- Next question!! *looks down fondly at the girl hugging him) if we were to turn off the gravity, what would you do?  
  
DS- I'd squeal and start doing flips, and some somersaults ^_^  
  
Cloud- (looks horrified at thought of zero gravity)  
  
Yamagi- what would you do with a Klondike bar?  
  
DS- A what? (giggles) Actually I'd throw it at Hildi, me no like her (makes face of disgust)  
  
Cloud- o.k. zero ask your question ^_^  
  
Zero- what would you do with a picture of me passed out in a pink bunny suit? (cringes at thought)  
  
DS- Stuff the picture in my pocket, run home as fast as I can, scan it, and put it on the internet..  
  
Zero- O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
DS- MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Cloud- MOVING ON!!!!  
  
Kizna- what are your favorite pairings?  
  
DS- Ooooooooooooooooooooooo, tough question…. I would have to say Zero and Kizna, Garu and Ernest, (sniffles) even though Ernest is dead. *cloud pats author on the back*  
  
Cloud- its o.k…………… NEXT QUESTION!!  
  
Garu- if you could DO anything in the world what would you DO?  
  
DS- Smack people upside the head when they don't believe in the power of anime. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! (gets indestructible dagger and grins evilly. Cloud Jaden, and Ds start jumping up and down on the pillows laughing insanely until Garu, Roose, and Rio strap them to chairs)  
  
Jaden, Cloud, DS- LET US GO (cute people grin innocently)  
  
Leena- as I was going to say, what your favorite color?  
  
DS- Dark green  
  
Tune- if you could be with any of the pilots, who would it be?  
  
DS- (glomps the double of Garu that Erts pulled out of storage) Can I have this one? I'll feed him every day!!(gives puppy dog eyes)  
  
Zero- sure, he's a double anyway ^_^  
  
DS- (trys to get out of ropes but can't, so she just try's to stay happy) YEAH!!  
  
Erts- if you could HAVE anyth8ing in the world what would you HAVE?  
  
DS- 2 billion dollars so I can buy a big screen T.V., DVD player, and VCR: then go around the world collecting all the anime DVDs, videos, and manga. But if I can't have that, then 10 comic book stores.  
  
Everyone- (sweat drop)  
  
Phil- what would you do if I gave you a picture of Yu laughing until he cried? *hands DS a copy of picture*  
  
DS- (faints, but cloud awakens her with smelly salt)  
  
Yu- *trying to get over anger * What would you do if shoved in the cockpit of Rio's Ingrid?  
  
Does it have to be good? Well anyways, if it was good I'd destroy all the VICTIM I can, if it was bad I would go on a rampage and destroy Zion. (smiles innocently while Roose tightens then restricting bands)(Ds says this calmly)  
  
Cloud- o.k. now ask them a question ^_^  
  
DS- if you had been turned into chibis, what would your first act of chaos be?  
  
Hied- destroy Enna  
  
Zero- take over an Ingrid?  
  
Kizna- uh, I haven't the foggiest ^_^;;  
  
Roose- take over the candy enterprises ^_^  
  
Yamagi- find a way to get taller?  
  
Clay- hack into the governments database and destroy the world?  
  
Cloud- O.K…… see ya next time ^_^ Why?  
  
Everyone- BECAUSE WE LIKE YOU ^_^ 


	6. Gatafairy's Interview

A.N. hello hello hello ^______________________________^ I'm back and in action !! Note, please don't make fun of my phobia….*twiddles thumbs* my friends make fun of me enough.  
  
  
  
INTERVIEW WITH GATAFAIRY!!  
  
The lights come on, revealing, blah blah blah you know who. (so lazy, ne?)  
  
Yamagi- Hello ^_^ our next author is Gatafairy!! *gatafairy walks on smiling*  
  
Gatafairy- HELLO!!!! *laughs insanely at sight of two people strapped to chairs, she goes over and unties them, and sits down*  
  
Cloud- me likes her ^_^  
  
Jaden- same, noooooooooooooooooooooow ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!!!!  
  
Clay- o.k. who's your favorite candidate?  
  
Gatafairy- I've been trying to figure that out…. I dunno. I love all of you!! *glomps 85-89*  
  
Jaden and Cloud- *go and claim their respectable bishies returning to sit down and hug them to death* MINE!!  
  
Hied, Garu, Zero, Rio- O.O can't breath * cloud and Jaden let go a little*  
  
Roose- NEXT QUESTION!!!! If we were to turn off the gravity what would you do?  
  
Gatafairy- PARTY!! *kizna reaches for the button, but cloud slaps her hand away*  
  
Cloud- DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!  
  
Yamagi- moving along, what would you do with a Klondike bar?  
  
Gatafairy- Eat it, I love those ^_^  
  
Cloud- *cringes*  
  
Zero- what would you do with a picture of me passed out in a pink bunny suit?  
  
Cloud- *snickers*  
  
Zero- *bops Cloud on the head*  
  
Cloud- *rubs head*  
  
Gatafairy- *clears throat* I'd find the boy and glomp him!! *Cloud bops Gatafairy on the head*  
  
Cloud- MINE!!  
  
Kizna- -.-;; what are your favorite pairings?  
  
Gatafairy- hehehehehehe….. Garu and Leena, Azuma and Rill, um. Yu and Teela, Rio and Phil, Rio and Teela, and well I'd say that's it, well those not involving me ^_^  
  
Garu- o.k. *scoots closer to leena* if you could do anything in the world, what would you do?  
  
Gatafairy- uh, probably something on the spiritual side (sorry, just making sure they don't flame ya, so I cut it short)  
  
Leena- *nods head* what's your favorite color?  
  
Gatafairy- Teal and Violet ^_^  
  
Tune- if you could be with any of the pilots, who would it be?  
  
Gatafairy- well, I like all the males, but Teela as a best friend would be my pick, now if it were male, *eyes Rio Yu Garu, and Yu*  
  
Jaden and Cloud- *take there bishies, Rio and Garu*  
  
Cloud- you can have Yu ^_^  
  
Yu- *glares*  
  
Gatafairy- *glomps Yu*  
  
Phil- what would your reaction be if we gave you a picture of Yu laughing until he cried?  
  
Gatafairy- I'd glomp him  
  
Yu- *disturbed look as Gatafairy glomps him tighter* what would you do if shoved in Rio's Ingrid?  
  
Gatafairy- VICTIM KILLING FUN!! Or at least pilot it a few………..years.*rio faints and loud bops her on the head* just kidding ^_^ *rio stands back up, cloud says thank you*  
  
Rio- now you ask us a question ^_^  
  
Gatafairy- Where's Azuma? He's the only one I haven't glomped today. And um, Roose, Yamagi, Zero, Clay, your so cute !! Hied, your just. You!!  
  
Everyone- *falls over as Gatafairy leaves* 


	7. D-Chan

A.N. HELLO I'm back ^_^ Here it is ^_^ OH and before I forget, GATAFAIRY THIS IS FOR YOU *Brings in Azma, bound, and gagged, and hands him to Gatafairy*  
  
  
  
D-CHAN'S INTERVIEW ^______________^  
  
Cloud- HELLO ^_^  
  
Jaden- and welcome to candidates interview the authors ^_^  
  
Clay- our first author is- *gets cut off by D-chan running on stage*  
  
D-cahn- D-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@_@  
  
Cloud- YAY ANOTHER HYPERACTIVE AUTHOR!!  
  
Clay- MOVING ALONG!!*clears throat* o.k. who's your favorite candidate?  
  
d-chan- Yamagi-kun!! No. Hied! No….YAMAGI-KUN @_@  
  
Yamagi- -.-;;  
  
Roose- HE'S MINE!! *blush* oops, did I just say that?  
  
Yamagi- *nose bleed*  
  
Cloud- MOVING ON!!  
  
Roose- what would you do if we were to turn off the gravity?  
  
D-Chan- I…….don't know…….sounds fun though ^_^  
  
Cloud- NO!! IT's NOT fun!!  
  
Zero- I vowch for that ^_^  
  
Cloud- *thinks about it an snuggles closer to Rio*  
  
Kizna- GET A ROOM!!  
  
Cloud and Rio- *blush as everyone laughs, Kizna seeing Cloud not guarding "the Button" pushes it and they all go Floaty, Cloud starts screaming*  
  
Cloud- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! GET ME DOWN!! *kizna flips her* O.O SOMEONE STOP ME FROM SPINNING!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!  
  
Rio- *sighs as he stops her from spinning* calm down….  
  
Cloud- NOW GET ME DOWN!!  
  
Clay- *pushes the button, causing them to land on te pillows*  
  
Cloud- *glare at Kizna* MOVING ON!!  
  
Yamagi- what would you do with a Klondike bar? *holds it up*  
  
D-Chan- FOOD *pounces on Yamagi's arm, eats it in a mater of seconds*  
  
Cloud- I like the way this girl thinks she likes food  
  
Garu- *gets n idea as he gets out two bars of chocolate he throws it in a lockable room with a window that overlooks the room they are in* CLOUD!! RIO!! GO GET THE CHOCOLATE!! *Cloud and Rio dart in the room, Kizna slams and Locks the door*  
  
Cloud and Rio- LET US OUT!! LET US OUT!! *banging on door*  
  
Zero- *evil grin* Now you two can get aqainted more ^_^  
  
Cloud- WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'm GONA RING YOUR SCRANY LITTLE NECK!!  
  
Kizna- go to the window, then you can watch the interview from there ^_^ *Rio and Cloud move to the window*  
  
Hied- LETS MOVE ON!!  
  
Zero- o.k. what would you do with a picture of me passed out in a pink bunny suit?  
  
D-Chan- Well, after I'm done laughing insanely, I'd keep it and treasure it, and use it for blackmail ^_^  
  
Zero- You are as cruel as the others…….WHY ARE PEOPLE OUT TO GET ME?  
  
Cloud from inside room- REVENGE IS MINE!! *slips photo to D-chan from under door*  
  
Kizna- o.k., what are your favorite pairings?  
  
D-Chan-Yamagi-kun and Roose!! It's sooooooo adorableAnd Hied and Clay!! And.uh. GARU AND ERNEST!! And if I had to pick a straight one, Zero and Saki!!  
  
Zero- O.O *cackling is heard from inside room the owners of it be Cloud and Rio*  
  
Jaden- *laughs* sooo funny ^_^  
  
Hied- *trying to keep a straight face*  
  
Zero- *glares as he throws a dumbfounded Hied and Jaden in another locked room next to Rio and Cloud's*  
  
Hied- ENNA!! GET ME OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS ENNA!! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!  
  
Jaden- WHAT HE SAID AND MORE!! Wait……. THANK YOU ZERO!! *huggles Hied very tightly*  
  
Kizna- Very well now, GET ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!!  
  
Garu- if you could do anything in the world, what would you do?  
  
D-Chan- take over the evil dub companys, translate the show correctly, and make the diologe MUCH better ^_^  
  
Leena- O.K……….. whats your favorite color?  
  
D-Chan- Purple and Silver *glomps Yamagi, since she can't get Hied* just like their hair!!  
  
Yamagi- *sweat drops along with everyone else*  
  
Tune- if you could be with any of the pilots, who would it be?  
  
D-Chan- Ernest- sama  
  
Garu- *hangs head*  
  
Leena- Its o.k. Garu ^_^  
  
Garu- *perks up*  
  
Erts- if you could have anything in the world what would you have?  
  
D-Chan- HIED'S BOXERS!! That's right those pale blue ones!! *yells through glass* GIVE THEM HERE!! GIVE THEM TO ME NOW!!  
  
Hied- *meeps and Hides behind Jaden*  
  
Jaden- *holds up Hied's EXTRA pair* I'll give them to ya after you let me out ^_^  
  
D-Chan- O.K. *sits down*  
  
Everyone- O.O *nose bleed*  
  
Erts- *runs out of the room shouting* MY POOR INOSCENT MIND IS RIDDLED WITH UNPLEASENT IMAGES!! *cackling is heard from Cloud and Rio's room*  
  
Phil- what would your reaction be if I gave you a picture of Yu laughing until he cried?  
  
D-Chan- Um… I'd be even more disturbed about Yu-sama than before O_o  
  
Yu- *pouts* what would you do if shoved in the cockpit of Rio's Ingrid?  
  
D-Chan- Kick butt!! I'm gona bring some DOOM down on te Victim!! Wheres the leader that killed Ernest-sama? I'm gonna kill it sloooooooooooooowly!!  
  
Rio and Cloud- *shouting doom over like the creepy dude robot thingi from invader Zim* DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!!  
  
Everyone- O.K. MOVING ON!!  
  
Yamagi- NOW ASK US SOMETHING!!  
  
D-Chan- If Azuma-sama discovered that the only way to defeat Victim was for everyone to turn Gay or lesbian and you where forced to do sooo……. Would you STILL eat GOA's Food?  
  
Everyone- ruins around screaming at thought*  
  
D-Chan- What?  
  
The four people in the rooms- *cackling insanely*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cloud and Rio, and Jaden, and Hied- LET US OUT!!  
  
D-Chan- *lets Jadn and Hied out, then leaves as Jaden gives her hied's boxers*  
  
Cloud- O.K. so let us out!!  
  
Zero- have a nice sleep…. See ya ^_^ *everyone leaves*  
  
Rio and Cloud- SOMEONE LET US OUT!!!! 


	8. K-Chan-s interview

A.N. HELLO^_^ me AGAIN!! So, here it is again we have a spas author that made me fall out of my chair laughing when I asked her the questions ^_^  
  
INTERVIEW WITH K-CHAN  
  
Lights come on; you hear the banging of Rio and Cloud. Bang, bang, BANG!!  
  
Zero-*smirks* have a nice sleep?  
  
Cloud-*BANG BANG BANG* LET ME OUT!!  
  
Rio and Cloud- were hungry!!  
  
Kizna- we will let you out later, and there's a fridge in the corner. By the way, have an eventful night?  
  
Cloud- *blush goes and brings her and Rio something from the fridge*  
  
Rio- what the? *forgets as Cloud sits next to him and he starts eating*  
  
Clay-*snicker* we had a video tape *every one high fives him*  
  
Cloud- *banging at the door* LET ME HAVE THE TAPE!! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!! *BANG BANG, SLAM, SLAM, CRUNCH!!*  
  
Jaden- *smirks and holds the tape next to the window*  
  
Cloud and Rio-*bang bang bang!!* JADEN YOUR SUPOSSED TO BE ON OUR SIDE!! *slam against the window*  
  
Jaden- Cloud, you own me, so I think I'm like a muse or something, and muses are supposed to do this ^_^ *the banging continues*  
  
Yamagi- MAY WE PLEASE CONTINUE!!??  
  
Hied- our first author is K-chan….. *K- Chan comes on stage and sits next to Hied*  
  
K-Chan- Hello ^_^  
  
Cloud and Rio- K-CHAN!! KINDLY LET US OUT!! REMEMBER THE IM REMEMBER!!  
  
K-CHAN- um, maybe *starts to walk over but the other double of Garu Grabs her and she sits down next to him*  
  
Cloud- K-CHAN!!  
  
K-Chan- what? How can I pass down a chance like this?  
  
Clay- o.k. moving to the questions, who's your favorite candidate?  
  
K-Chan-Hied!! Mwhahahahaha I love his weird eyes!! They're red…..  
  
Hied- MY EYES AREN'T WEIRD!! *moves closer to Jaden who squeals and hugs him unmercifully*  
  
Jaden- K-Chan, take that double of Garu, I don't mind *hugs Garu and Hied to the point of life and death*  
  
Hied and Garu- help. need oxygen…….. *Jaden lets go a little*  
  
Cloud- *bang bang bang* CLAY YOUR BAD!!  
  
Clay- *runs around the room screaming bad*  
  
Yamagi- no Clay, you're the mart one…  
  
Clay- I know!! *chucks glasses against the wall but a new pair suddenly appear Yamagi puts a hand on Clay's back*  
  
Cloud and Rio- *snickers* CLAY AND YAMAGI GOT IT GOIN ON!! *laugh hysterically as Clay and Yamagi start beating on the door*  
  
Roose-*pries Yamagi loose and sits him down next to him, giving him a pat on the head* its o.k. Yamagi..  
  
Rio and Cloud- *hysterically laughing* ROOSE AND YAMAGI GOT IT GOIN ON!!  
  
Roose- darn right!! *covers mouth*  
  
Yamagi- good going you blew out cover.  
  
Cloud- REVENGE IS MIINE!!  
  
Roose- *holds up tape* really now?  
  
Cloud- * BANG BANG BANG BANG* GIVE ME THE TAPE GIVE IT HERE NOW!! I DEMAND YOU GIVE IT TO ME!!  
  
Rio- *repeats*  
  
K-Chan- *giggles as Garu hands her a cream soda*  
  
Roose- what would you do if the gravity was turned off?  
  
K-Chan- Hmmmmmm oh I know!! I'd see how hard it is to play checkers with pieces flying everywhere!! ^^  
  
Clay- that really-  
  
Yu- *getting angry* WE KNOW VERY INTERESTIGN!! SHUT UP!!  
  
Clay- meep….  
  
Everyone who isn't laughing hysterically *namely cloud and Rio*- …………….  
  
Yamagi- what would you do with a Klondike- *hears giggles coming from room all look and their eyes bug out*  
  
Rio and cloud- *giggling while eating sugar and pop, playing truth or dare to pass time*  
  
K-Chan- CAN WE CONTINUE!!??  
  
Yamagi*clears throat* uh yes um, what would you do with a Klondike bar?  
  
K-Chan- I'd use it to choke relena to death! Then hero will be mine!!  
  
Everyone except the people in the rooms- …………………..  
  
K-Chan- oops wrong series…. MWAHAHAHAHA ho cares it will still work!!  
  
Everyone-………….moving………..along……..  
  
Zero- if I showed you a picture of me passed out in a pink bunny suit, what would you do?  
  
K-Chan- I'd sell it at the Zero lovers convention and become rich!! RICH!!  
  
Zero-*wails* why me??  
  
Kizna- because we caught it on film and we like torturing you ^_^  
  
Rio- REVENGE!!  
  
Cloud- well do your dare!! *Rio shrugs and chucks at the wall saying ME NO LIKE YOU GO AWAY!!*  
  
Everyone- *laughs hysterically* continuing now!!  
  
Garu-o.k. K- chan *she snuggle his arm, while Jaden huggles the other Garu* if you could do anything in the world what would you do?  
  
K_Chan-Hm after destroying all the anime haters, I'd probably go to GOA and become top candidate MWAHAHHAAHAHA!!  
  
~silence~  
  
Leena- *clears throat* um favorite color?  
  
K-Chan- Black!!  
  
Cloud- *BNAG BANG BANG!!* let me out!! And give me the tape!!  
  
Hied- since the onna is so insistent we let her out and give hr the tape, lets watch it. *big screen appears, Yamagi grins*  
  
Cloud and Rio- *POUND POUND BANG BANG SMASH SMASH* YOU WOULDN'T DARE GIVE US THE TAPE!! GIVE US THE TAPE!!  
  
Yamagi- *pops the tape in as Zero turns the T.V. on, the movie comes on, they watch a LITTLE truth or dare game go on….*  
  
Cloud- *POUNDS ON DOOR* TURN IT OFF TRN IT OFF NOW!  
  
Zero- *movie ends and the people of the room burst out laughing*  
  
Rio- that's not funny!!  
  
Jaden- was to, now more questions ^_^  
  
Tune- if you could be with any of the pilots who would it be?  
  
K-Chan- hmm lets see Hied!! Mwhahahah if he doesn't agree then I will kill him and take Erts!!  
  
Hied- stupid women, take the telepath!!  
  
Erts- *gets glomped by K-Chan, Garu long forgotten* help?  
  
K-Chan- *snuggles into Erts*  
  
Cloud and Rio in room- mwhahahaha  
  
Cloud- *coughs then moans* me no feel good…  
  
Rio- *obviously hyper* its rill for you!! *starts chasing a screaming Cloud around room*  
  
Cloud- K-Chan!!  
  
Clay- I take it she doesn't like doctors…..  
  
K-Chan- YEPPERS!!  
  
Erts- *manages to get enough air* if you could have anything in the world what would you want?  
  
K-Chan- ALL THE CREAME SODA IN DA WORLD THEN I CAN BE TWICE AS HYPER!!  
  
Jaden- funny *all look to room where Rio is still chasing Cloud*  
  
Rio- it wont hurt I promise!!  
  
Cloud- WILL TOO!! K-CHAN DO SOMETHING!!  
  
K-Chan- Later, my interview is in da process…  
  
Phil- o.k. what would your reaction be to a picture of Yu laughing until he cried?  
  
K-Chan- hmm after photo copying it and giving it to my loyal friends to post around the school, I'd keep the original pic for myself so when I look at it I can get a good laugh ^^  
  
Yu- *holds head in frustration* WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE!!??  
  
Everyone-………..  
  
Yu- um yes um *clears throat* what would your reaction be if shoved in the cockpit of Rio's Ingrid?  
  
K-Chan- I'd scream loudly and probably end up going terribly insane unless someone let me out. If they didn't then I'd think of wide-open spaces to hopefully keep my sanity.  
  
Everyone- o.k.  
  
Clay- that was a thorough yet interesting answer..  
  
Everyone in the interview room- SHUT UP!! *bops Clay on the head*  
  
Cloud and Rio- *rio has stopped chasing the cloud and they are now banging on the window* LET US OUT LET US OUT!!  
  
Leena- she gets to ask us a question now so ssssssssssssssssshh!!  
  
K-Chan- hmmm question….. this ones for hied-sama!! How do you get your eyes that red, what type of contacts?  
  
Hied- I DON'T WERE CONTACTS I'M AN ALBINO OR WHATEVER THAT STUPID TERM IS!!  
  
Everyone- *blinks*  
  
Rio and Cloud- LET US OUT NOW LET US OUT!!  
  
Zero and Kizna- tomorrow *everyone walks out*  
  
Cloud- WHEN WILL THE INSANETY END? 


	9. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

*the lights come on and cloud steps on the stage beaming* Cloud- Thank you my beautiful fans ^^ Zero-*snickers* Cloud-SHUT UP ZERO!! Zero-*meeps* Cloud-*clears throat* wow. I can really write humor? AND I'M UPDATEING!!?? Rio-I think I'm going to die out of shock*laughs* Cloud-*snuggles Rio* I could never get mad at you ^^ Garu- lucky dog... Cloud-*straightens, slight blush on her cheeks* o.k.... On a good note, I'm getting all new questions!! ~silence~ Cloud-*looks over at Yu who is holding a sign that says "silence or else"* YU PUT THAT (censer, for all you little kids ^.~)SIGN DOWN!! Yu-*meeps and puts down the sign* Cloud- as I was say- ~audience claps wildly~ cloud-*twitch, twitch..stress mark* SHUT THE (censer)UP!! ~audience is deathly quiet, so they don't annoy the stark raving mad authoress~ Cloud-*clears her throat*now IF I may contin- *loud munching noise* Cloud-*looks around at the audience and actors angrily* Clay-*eating chips noisily* Cloud-*turns her head toward him clenching her teeth* put. The. (censer)ing. Away!! Clay- hai-hai..*throws them out the window.the window the second story window ^^* Cloud-*opens her mouth to begin again but some of the audience begins to get up* Cloud-*shaking with rage stress marks appear she clenches her fist then with incredibly inhuman speed runs around duck taping the audience and cast to their chairs, and zero to a pole for the heck of it, cackling madly, insanely, very insane she is. And were she got the duck tape no one knows, she just did!* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!! NOW YOU ALL HAVE TO LISTEN!!!*she duck tapes their mouths just in case she then clears her throat* as I was saying..I am getting NEW and IMPROVED questions ^^...and that's all I got to say ^^ *everyone sweat drops* 


End file.
